


Doubts

by owlmoose



Category: Final Fantasy X
Genre: Final Fantasy Kiss Battle, Gen, Platonic Kissing, fathers and daughters, summoning meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-29 02:11:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/681531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlmoose/pseuds/owlmoose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Braska calls his first aeon and has his first moment of doubt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doubts

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2012 Final Fantasy Kiss Battle. Prompt was "Braska/Author's choice, Nothing could truly ease the pain of summoning." I chose Yuna; the kiss is entirely familial.

Bahamut's roar shakes Bevelle to the very foundations, and Braska even deeper -- it is all he can do to keep his feet as the dragon ruffles his mighty wings, currents buffeting the air. There is strength there, so much power, but the power comes straight from Braska, and every second the aeon remains is another second he is tapped. 

He looks up into Bahamut's eyes, young and wise at the same time, like and yet unlike those of the fayth. "Thank you," Braska says; that and a nod it is all he can manage, and Bahaumt nods in return before springing up into the air, rattling the earth once again with the recoil from his leap. The aeon disappears in a shower of light, and the sudden breaking of their connection almost undoes Braska, his vision dimming, all his energy drained. The next thing he knows is a human hand on his shoulder, strong and sure: Auron. He straightens, turns to face his guardian, who looks at him with reverence.

"Congratulations, my lord," he says, the words hushed, then steps back to bow, his dark head almost reaching the ground.

"Thank you," Braska replies, but for the first time he senses a creeping doubt about the path he has chosen -- how can he put himself through this, giving away a piece of his soul every time he calls an aeon? By the time he reaches Zanarkand, will there be anything left?

A soft sound catches his attention, and he turns again, this time to see Yuna, who has been watching from a distance, waiting with the Bevelle nuns who will take her into their care at the temple. Her eyes, too, are wide, with wonder and with pride, and he feels the same pang he always does at the thought of leaving her. She is straining against the hands that have held her back, and now she squirms herself free and runs to him; he kneels and opens his arms wide, and she rushes into them.

"Oh, Father! He's so beautiful." She kisses his cheek, and the warmth of her love radiates through him as he embraces her, her small arms around his neck. It does not fill up the empty places, not entirely, but it is a start, and he responds with a light kiss atop her head. He is doing this for her, giving her a world without Sin; for that, he can bear anything.


End file.
